Super Free Game Bros (THE FEARS
by somedude11
Summary: Some random white sock decides to host a small tournament with eight familiar faces, and four hidden characters. (Inspired by Shan Gurira's Super Smash Brothers THE FEARS artworks.)
1. The Lucid Dreamer

All characters and properties are

owned by their respective creators.

A sock had came out of nowhere, it had its own computer, it opened the notepad tool and started stomping random things into the notepad, once the sock was finished, it turned to the camera.

3...2...1...snap!

The random pile of letters and numbers formed into a battlefield, complete with three platforms, and a girl lay there. One with brown hair and pigtails, a pink shirt with a black and white checkered design on her shirt, a dark red skirt and red shoes, her eyes were seemingly replaced with black lines. She was the one who sprung to life. In a flash, eight characters were shown on screen.

MADOTSUKI- She was using her bike effect, and rung the bell.

IB- Was seen running from the Lady in Red.

AYA- She revved up her mini-chainsaw.

VIOLA- Is seen opening a room in the witch's house.

IRISU- Was petting a bunny.

GARRY- Was opening up blue dolls in a hurry.

SUGU- He polished his sword.

ONI- It stalked a nearby middle-school student.

Our heroes and heroines all ran to the left, then...

KABOOM!*

The music enjoyed a slower tempo as Viola talked to the black cat that followed her

Aya gives a piece of bread to a hungry ghost child.

The Oni attempts to hit Irisu, but she maneuvers behind it and whacks it with her spiked bat, sending it flying into the blast zone.

Garry lit up a dark room with his lighter, only to reveal Guertena's paintings behind him.

We see Sugu writing a memo.

Finally, Madotsuki and Ib are facing off in a stormy field, they jump up and they clash.

Along with Aya and Viola.

Garry and the Oni.

Irisu and Sugu.

Four silhouettes are briefly showed onscreen, then the title screen is shown.

"SUPER FREE GAME BROOOOOS!!!!"

The year is 2004.

In an apartment complex in Japan, Madotsuki, had finished playing her favorite/only video game, NASU on her Famicom. She turned off her TV, and sat in silence for a few seconds. She had nothing else to do, so she decided to sleep early. She climbed in her bed, tossed and turned a bit before finally getting comfortable, and falling asleep.

The Nexus

Madotsuki had found herself in her bedroom, she opened her front door and was let out into a dark room with thirteen doors, she looked around again and decided to go into the Snow World.

The Snow World was true to its name, the hikikomori had started to shiver. But she wasn't deterred, after walking in knee-deep snow, she found an igloo, wanting to get out of the snow, Madotsuki quickly entered it, in which she was greeted to a pink pool. Stepping inside, Madotsuki was quickly relieved of all of the unbearable cold, regardless of her clothes being on, she had soaked in the pool for a minute before getting up and leaving the igloo. But something had happened, Madotsuki wasn't in the same place before, she was in a odd pink place, with pastel colored lands and a pale pink sea, and so, Madotsuki equipped her Bicycle effect, and she rode off into the pastel colored lands. After many confusing turns and almost falling off of the land and into the pink water, Madotsuki had reached a pink balloon. When she got there, she saw a man in a black trench coat and black fedora waiting for her.

"Good evening Madotsuki! How would you like an opportunity to change your life-"

Madotsuki had ignored the man and touched the balloon, teleporting her to a blue balloon, looking around she had no choice but to go into the pale pink water. Not before being halted by the same guy, of course.

"Hey hold on! Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

She didn't, she rode into the water and moved at the speed where she was walking before. The man scratched his head quizzically.

Madotsuki has been riding for a while, before finally reaching a blue balloon, she was teleported to a yellow balloon, and saw a coned house, almost like a teepee, surrounded by other smaller cones, the hikikomori had decided to enter the house, but not before being stopped by the man once again.

"Madotsuki please... you don't want to irritate what's inside the house."

She had enough, equipping her Knife effect, she started to walk toward the man threateningly, while the man started to back away. Madotsuki had lunged at the man and stabbed him.

But she didn't.

The man had appeared right behind her, shaking his head.

"Madotsuki... fine. Have it your way." The man disappeared. Madotsuki entered the cone.

The teepee was cozy, but small. A bookshelf here, a desk and lamp there, and a bed, but standing on the rug was a blonde girl with a ponytail, a green wool shirt, a brown skirt and red shoes. Her blue eyes were looking off to the side, she probably was annoyed at something. Madotsuki tried to introduce herself, but the girl ignored her. Madotsuki walked around the room, looking at the girl's bookshelf, she picked out a book and opened it, it had no words, which was odd, but so was everything else leading up to this moment, the hikikomori walked over to the light switch and turned it off, everything went dark, but nothing else happened. Figuring this would catch the girl's attention, she left the house and entered again, turning the light switch on and off again, you wouldn't notice, but it was seriously getting on the blonde girl's nerves.

The 13th time Madotsuki entered the cone, the blonde girl looked right at her, eyes narrowed, almost like she was daring the lucid dreamer to flick that light switch off one more time. Madotsuki flicked the switch off anyway.

Now she's done it.

The girl transformed into a black blob, which had a white oval on it's face with a squinting left eye and a resting right eye. The left side of it's mouth had been turned up, and the right turned down. The room was shaking uncontrollably, Madotsuki tried to leave, but she couldn't, she had no choice but to touch the monster. Doing that transported her to a part of the White Desert, Madotsuki started walking through the world, with an eerie figure looming above her, it seemed to have blood coming out of it's mouth. The young girl was frightened, she pinched her cheek to wake up.

The Real World

Madotsuki had woken up in a cold sweat, she was crying, words couldn't describe what had happened to her.

She went to her desk and turned on the lamp, opened her diary, and started writing.

I can't take this anymore... I wanted to escape the real world through my dreams, but... I guess my bad memories follow me everywhere. This will be my final diary entry.

Goodbye.

Once Madotsuki finished, she got up and left her room and went onto the balcony, there were stairs leading off of the balcony. The girl went up those stairs, took a deep breath, and-

"Wait..."

Someone grabbed her shoulder, she turned around to see the trench coat man, looking up close, the man was kind of old, with gray hair and brown eyes, he was kind of slim as well.

"I know you just saw me in your dreams, I'll explain all of that later," The man said, "will you listen to what I have to say?"

Madotsuki figures she might as well. It wouldn't matter in a few moments, she nodded. The old man sighed internally, had he waited another minute, it would've been to late, the man pulled out a letter with a red emblem, a circle with a vertical and horizontal line crossing. He gave it to Madotsuki, and she opened it.

To Madotsuki,

Congratulations! You have been invited to the very first Super Free Game Bros tournament, if you see a man in a black trench coat and a sweet fedora, that's me! I'll supply your Fighters Pass, which is your confirmation that you are a participant of the tournament. I hope to see you at the mansion!

From Master Sock,

Madotsuki looked at the letter confused, yep, this guy was crazy.

"Think I'm lying?" The old man said, pulling a card out of his coat, it had Madotsuki's face on it, it was colored pink, black and white, along with a number 1 on the side of the card.

"Y'know you can do all kinds of things at the mansion. You'll get to meet new people too!"

Madotsuki didn't like people.

"What about the friends you met in your dreams?"

What friends? They all either ignored her, or creeped her out. Or both.

"Come on! Just trust me alright?"

On a whim, Madotsuki decided to accept the invitation. The old man's face lit up.

"Excellent!! Pack your bags, Madotsuki, we're going to the mansion!"

The young girl went back into her room, got a duffel bag and started packing her clothes into it, along with her Famicom and diary.

"You got everything? Good! Let's go!" The old man put his hand on Madotsuki's shoulder and teleported her.

The old man and the young woman arrived a European style mansion. Complete with a fountain out front and a garden on the side of the mansion.

"I told you, I wasn't lying," The old man said triumphantly,"you can use all of your effects here too, so when its time to fight, there's no need to hold back, also you have some friends waiting for you inside, go meet them!"

Madotsuki carried her duffel bag to the mansion's entrance and started to open the door, she turned back to the old man, but he was gone.

The mansion had a white interior with stairs on the opposite sides of the living room, presumably leading up to the individual rooms. Madotsuki heard a piano nearby, and saw that Masada-sensei was playing it, the spaceship pilot looked up and beeped at Madotsuki, she returned the gesture with a timid wave.

"Yo, Maddie!" Monoe said excitedly, she had just came out the bathroom along with her sister, Monoko, who knows what they were doing. The monochrome sisters ran up to Madotsuki and hugged her. Monoe was more energetic, but both sisters were equally eccentric.

Finally, the blonde girl from Madotsuki's last dream came down the stairs, and went up to the former hikikomori. They looked at each other for a few moments before the blonde girl reached out her hand for a handshake, Madotsuki hesitated for a second before reaching out and returning the handshake. Later on that day, the girl told Madotsuki her name. It was Poniko.

Later on that night, Madotsuki was in her new room, complete with a new bed, a new desk and lamp, and new TV. The girl opened her diary and started writing.

I guess I'm here now, I don't mind, there's nothing waiting for me back home anyway.

I saw Monoe and Monoko, I had no idea they were even related.

Masada-sensei was playing music. It was nice to listen to for a while.

Poniko scared me originally, but she's pretty nice. I hope that blob thing doesn't come back through.

That old man was talking about meeting new people as well... what does that mean? I'm ok with being by myself, but it wouldn't hurt to meet new people.

Goodnight.

END*

Finished the first chapter, next I'll be covering Ib and Garry. Also the new Master Hand is a sock now. I'm planning on keeping Madotsuki silent, unless she's writing in her diary. I'll be working on the 2nd chapter now, see you soon!


	2. The Two Vandals

SUPER FREE GAME BROS!

Start

—Continue

Quit

Load which file?

File 1:

—Chapter 2: Ib and Garry

00:59:24

The year is 2013.

Ib is a young girl, she had just turned ten, and today was her first day of 2nd grade. She enjoyed school, not because she had to learn, but because she got to make new friends. She had hurried and put on her school uniform and went downstairs, her mother was fixing breakfast, while her father was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Ib. How'd you sleep last night?" Ib's mother asked.

"I know you were asleep, you were snoring." Ib's father said with a chuckle. Two slices of toast had popped up from the toaster, Ib's mother grabbed the two slices and smeared butter on them, wrapped them in a napkin and handed them to Ib.

"Someone's waiting for you outside, we'll see you after school Ib, have a good day!" Her mother said, patting her daughter's head. Ib grabbed her backpack and headed out of the door, not without the toast in her mouth, of course. Outside, Ib found a somewhat rusty blue car waiting for her, she knew exactly who it was, he poked his head out of the car, it was Garry.

"Morning Ib! Ready for your first day of school?" Garry asked his young friend, Ib nodded excitedly as she entered Garry's car, the neighbors thought that a child entering a older man's car was suspicious, but they didn't comment on it. Ib threw her backpack in the back seat, and they drove off. The ten year old was surprisingly talkative during the ride, she talked Garry's ear off about what she did over the summer, and the older man listened to all of it. Everything was going smoothly until Garry reached a red light, and, while still listening to Ib, almost ran over an older man with a black trench coat and fedora.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Garry said peeking out of his car window.

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it!" The man said, he seemed to be in high spirits. The light turned green, and the blue car drove off.

"I figured the old guy would yell at me, I'm glad he didn't," Garry said, relieved, Ib had suddenly gone quiet, and the older man picked up on it, "What's wrong Ib?"

"Garry... I miss Mary." A sad Ib said, this caught Garry by surprise.

"Y-you do? She tried to kill us Ib. I don't miss her." Garry's tone had changed along with Ib's, it was more nonchalant. Ib only sighed, they had finally reached the school.

"Ok, we're here!" Garry said cheerfully, Ib silently left his car, noticing the girl's sadness, the man reached into his pocket and gave a handkerchief to Ib with her name on it. The young girl had grabbed the kerchief and put it in her pocket.

"Thanks Garry!"

"Have a good day Ib."

School had went by pretty fast, now Ib was in her last class of the day, and her science teacher had walked with a briefcase, he was an old guy.

"Good afternoon class! My name is Mr. Sock," that was met with giggles throughout the class, "yes, yes, it's a silly name. But I have some cool things to show you today!" Mr. Sock had pulled a red rose from his sleeve and gave it to Ib.

"Here you go, little lady." Mr. Sock said, after that, the old guy had bought his desk over a pushed all of his stuff off of it, causing a ruckus, then had put his briefcase on the table and opened it, he took out 7 beakers, each beaker had a color of the rainbow.

"This is a special substance, I must mix all of these equally. Would you like to help me?" Mr. Sock asked the class, and the class had replied with eager cheers, the students got up to Mr. Sock's desk and started grabbing at the beakers, before the old teacher realized his mistake, the children had gone crazy with the substances in the beakers, and in no time, the room was colored in every color of the rainbow.

"Oh... I'm in trouble." Mr. Sock said to himself. In the corner of the room, Ib was fiddling with the different colored substances, it was almost like paint to her, and she liked paint, but it had reminded her of Mary...

Mr. Sock had scolded all of the children that had jumped out of their seat, all of a sudden the corner that Ib was in started glowing.

"Hey Mr. Sock!" the girl called out to the front of the class, Ib's classmates looked back at her, "The paint is glowing!"

"Really?" Mr. Sock said incredulously, he grabbed a jar from his bottomless briefcase, walked over to where Ib was and scooped up a good amount of the rainbow goop, "Good job, Ib!"

"How do you know my name mister?" Ib asked, tilting her head curiously. The old guy paused for a moment, then the bell rang, Mr. Sock sighed in relief. He put the goop in his briefcase and packed it up.

"Ok class! I'll see you all soon!" Mr. Sock said as he left the room, and left the building.

"I'm not cut out to be a teacher..."

The former sock teacher had hurriedly went out of the building, and had seen a tall man with lavender hair, blue coat, green shirt, blue jeans and black shoes supposedly waiting for Ib. Garry has also seen the trench coat man, and remembered him from the morning.

"Hey!" Garry called out to the man, "are you alright from earlier?" The trench coat man had walked over to Garry, he figured now was a better time than ever. In between that, elementary school students started to flood out of the school, Ib had quickly managed to make her way to her ride home.

"Hi Garry! Hi Mr. Sock!"

"Hey Ib, how was school?"

"It was fun! I got to play with paint."

"Ib is a smart kid." Mr. Sock trench coat man said, "I guess it's now or never." Mr. Sock reached into his coat and pulled out two identical letters, and handed them to Ib and Garry.

"What's this Mr. Sock?" Garry asked, looking at the letter.

"Open it and find out!"

Dear Ib/Garry,

Congratulations! You have been invited to the very first Super Free Game Bros tournament, if you see a man in a black trench coat and a sweet fedora, that's me! I'll supply your Fighters Pass, which is your confirmation that you are a participant of the tournament. I hope to see you at the mansion!

P.S. (For Ib)

I would like to get confirmation from parents to have you attend the tournament.

Garry had to look over the letter several times, before handing it back to Mr. Sock.

"Sorry, I'll pass, no offense, but it sounds ridiculous."

"Garry! This sounds fun! I wanna go!" Ib said.

"Sorry Ib, maybe some other time." Garry said, Ib pouted, the girl crossed her arms and made a defiant expression, refusing to move from her spot.

"Ib... don't be like that." Garry said, he tugged at Ib's arm, but she was resilient. Garry didn't want Ib to throw a temper tantrum, so he went along with Ib's whim.

"Fine," Garry sighed, "I'll go."

"Me too!" Ib said.

"Perfect!" Mr. Sock reached into his coat and pulled out two cards, and handed them to Garry and Ib. Ib's had her face on it, it was colored red, white and brown, with a #2 on the side. Garry's card also had his face on it, it was colored dark blue, light green and lavender, his card had a #6 on the side

"These are your Fighters Pass, don't lose 'em," Mr. Sock said, "Ok Garry, I'll meet you two at Ib's parents house."

"Alright, let's go Ib." Garry said walking over to his car.

"See you Mr. Sock!"

Later that night...

Ib's father had looked over the letter for the 20th time. Ib was asleep upstairs, Ib's parents, Garry and Mr. Sock were discussing the situation downstairs.

"Ib... is she really that eager to go?" Ib's mother asked.

"She is," Garry replied, "I guess she wants to meet new people."

"Well, she turned 10 recently... maybe this could be another birthday present," Ib's father said, "we always spoil her whenever her birthday comes around."

"You guys can't come?" Mr. Sock asked the couple.

"We can't, we have jobs to go to." Ib's mother said.

"I'll look after her." Garry spoke up.

"Garry... I know you're responsible, but..." Ib's mother had contemplated this decision.

"I think Garry could handle it." Mr. Sock butted in. Ib's parents looked at each other one last time, before they both sighed in unison.

"Fine... we'll let her go," Ib's father said, "but you have to look after our daughter Garry."

"No problem! I will!" The blue hobo man said.

"I'll go wake Ib up..." Ib's mother said, going upstairs.

"You might wanna pack your stuff too, Garry." Mr. Sock said, and Garry jumped up in surprise.

"You're right! I'll be right back!" Garry bolted out of the house, got in his car, and drove to his house. Meanwhile, Ib had come downstairs, carrying a book bag with, clothes, books, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush and some candy Ib had hidden away in her bag.

"Make sure you brush your teeth everyday, and brush your hair, and don't follow strangers, and call me and your dad regularly." Ib's mother had reminded her of everything that had to be reminded. Garry's car had pulled up from outside.

"I'm back!" Garry said stepping out of his car. He had packed a duffel bag with the essentials, clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairspray and some alcoholic beverages. Ib and Mr. Sock had stepped outside.

"What now Mr. Sock?" Ib asked the old man. The old man said nothing as he put his hand on Ib's and Garry's shoulders.

"Ib!" Ib's mother called out one last time, the young girl looked at her mother.

"Make sure you win. Ok?"

And with that, the Mr. Sock and his two new guests teleported off.

It was nighttime, but Ib and Garry marveled at the mansion, despite them being relatively tuckered out.

"You two should get some rest for tomorrow."

"Is there anyone else here?" Garry asked the sock man.

"Yes, there is one more participant. But she's kinda antisocial. She should be in her room."

"Thanks Mr. Sock!" Ib said waving to him at the entrance, Garry waved as well.

That went well, but he wasn't done, the trench coat man had some more fighters to invite, to do so, he had to go back in time a little.

Inside the mansion

"Oh! A bar!" Garry made a beeline for the barstool as he planted himself right next to Poniko, who was drinking rum.

"Hi there! My name's Garry! What's yours?" Poniko had simply ignored Garry, he wasn't worth her time, "Oh, well sorry for bothering you..."

Ib was exhausted, but she decided to meet her new roommate, she knocked on the door with a golden #1 plastered on it. The lock clicked and Madotsuki poked her head out of the door.

"Uhm... my name's Ib, you must be Madotsuki, it's nice to meet you." Madotsuki waved at Ib before almost shutting the door on her. Almost, Monoe had intervened.

"Hiya! I'm Monoe! You wanna play NASU with us?" The monochromatic girl asked, Ib thought on it for a moment.

"Sure." The young girl went into Madotsuki's room, and they played some good ol' NASU. The night was finished off with Masada-sensei playing his piano.

END*

I'm liking how this series is turning out. Also Poniko seems like a person who drinks often, for those wondering, Mary will be making an appearance. But now, Mr. Sock will be recruiting Aya Drevis next!


	3. The Mad Daughter

**SUPER FREE GAME BROS!**

**Start**

**—Continue**

**Quit**

**Load which file?**

**File 1:**

**—Chapter 3: Aya Drevis**

**01:45:32**

The year is 1880.

_"Ayaaaaaaaa..." _

Aya Drevis, a 11 year old girl from northern Germany, was running from her mad father, Alfred Drevis, they were currently in the mad scientist's secret underground lab, it was pretty quiet, except for the ferocious revving of a chainsaw and panicked footsteps. Aya had ran into an dimly lit room, with no one in there (and nothing to really stop for) she locked the door to the room that she was in and was about to run in the next one. But something had grabbed the back of Aya's foot. A lifelike doll had grabbed it.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE...COME BE WITH US." The doll said coldly. Aya struggled, but the doll didn't let up, it was futile however, the little girl's father was standing on the altar, chainsaw in hand and grin on his face.

"That's enough of our game of tag, Aya. I have to keep you still don't I?"

"Let GOOO!" Aya cried out as she struggled, to no avail. Alfred stepped down from the altar.

"I didn't want to hurt you Aya... it's a shame." The mad scientist said.

"No... stop, father..." Aya said, on the verge of tears.

"But I can cover your leg with a skirt easily enough, so it should be fine." Alfred said, ignoring his daughter.

"I don't want this... I wanted to stay with father... I love you father. So please... stop this...!" Aya's always loved her father, but she was also extremely desperate in that moment, but her father wasn't listening.

"Aya..." Alfred said calmly, "Don't worry, father and Aya will always be together now. So rest in peace, Aya..." the scientist raised the chainsaw high above his head with a horrific grin on his face.

"I love you-ugh!" Alfred was interrupted by the three knives that were suddenly thrown into his torso.

"Goohh!" Alfred howled in pain, his daughter watched, shocked.

"Fath..."

"...A...ya..."

"Father!"

"I... love... you... ... Aya..." another knife was thrown into Alfred's chest, and one into his head, his body slumped over. Aya was completely frozen.

"...Ah..." Aya managed to gasp out, "Fat... her..." the girl sobbed, as she reached out to her father's body, Maria, Alfred's former assistant, limped over to Aya, she took out a dagger and slashed at the doll who had pinned Aya down.

"Mistress..." Maria said concerned, Aya was still sobbing.

"Maria..."

"Are you hurt?" The maid asked, Aya replied with a sniffle.

"Mariaaa..." Aya cried as the assistant pulled her into a hug.

"Father isn't moving... did father die?" The girl asked.

"I apologize, mistress. I had no other choice left but to protect you." Maria said, comforting the girl. Aya stayed silent for a second.

"...Okay. I guess this is for the best."

Right, mom?

"AYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alfred yelled as he brandished his chainsaw for one last ditch attack. Aya shrieked and closed her eyes, but she wasn't harmed. When Aya opened her eyes again, she saw a blonde boy, with one bandaged eye, and her father, with a metal pole in his back. The scientist fell over, now he was dead.

"I'm glad I made it!" Dio, the blonde boy said relived. Aya looked shocked, once again. But the surprises weren't over yet, a crackling noise was heard in the room, then in an brilliant flash of light, we see our favorite old man.

"December 10, 1880." Mr. Sock mumbled to himself, he was slightly annoyed, he accidentally travelled to far back into the past and and ended up crashing one of Beethoven's concerts, which got a bunch of angry German people yelling at him. Speaking of German...

"You must be Aya Drevis! Tell me, how would like to-"

"W-wer bist du?" Maria asked the trench coat man.

"Huh?"

"Kam er gerade einen Lichtblitz?" Dio asked Maria and Aya.

"Ich weiß nicht ..." Aya replied to the blonde boy. Mr. Sock realized his mistake and cleared his throat, and spoke perfect German.

"Now..." the trench coat man pulled out 3 envelopes, one envelope had a red emblem, while the other two had blue emblems, "my name is Mr. Sock. Aya, would you like to participate in a tournament?" The sock man asked, Aya was taken aback by the request, before she could even respond, Maria interjected.

"The mistress shall be taking no part in that, I suggest that you take your leave." Maria had given Mr. Sock a stern look, but he was unfazed.

"Why Maria, you can come too! These blue envelopes are for spectators, I had one for you and Aya's father, buuuuut..." Mr. Sock looked at Alfred's body. Aya let out a sad sigh, the trench coat man heard the sigh and quickly turned to Dio, but the blonde boy knew what he was about to say.

"Sorry, I can't." Dio said.

"Huh? Why not?" Mr. Sock and Aya said in unison.

"I'm not really that helpful in the moral support department, if anything I'll just be there for no reason." Dio explained.

"You sure kid?" Mr. Sock said, "I could give you some new clothes, a new eye, maybe have you take a shower..."

"I'm fine thanks."

One hour later...

Mr. Sock was waiting patiently in the living room of the mansion, he had examined some paintings and wondered how they would sell in this day and age. He decided to take a look in the dining room for more paintings but he just found a salesman instead.

"Oh dear, didn't expect to see you here Sockman." Ogre said.

"Oh please, I knew that you were here, I'd figured that I'd run into you before you ran into me." Sockman retorted.

"Indeed. How's that tournament idea you had going? I assume the only reason you're here is for Aya. Is she your first participant?" The salesman questioned.

"Nope, she's my fourth," Sockman answered, "technically... she's my eighth, I already have four other participants, but they're surprises."

Just then, Dio had walked into the dining room as well.

"It's decided. Aya will be participating." he said with a small smile.

"Wonderful! Is she and Maria already ready?"

"They'll be in a moment." Dio turned to Ogre, "As for you... thank you for the medicine, but just who are you? You're not from this mansion."

Ogre let out a small chuckle, "I have seen some truly amusing things tonight-"

"Ogre, could you speed up the monologue? I have two very important people waiting for me." Mr. Sock said, Ogre shot him an annoyed glance before regaining his composure.

"I guess you could say, that I enjoy seeing humans go mad, whether it be over something so trivial, or very meaningful to them, it never gets old," Ogre turned toward the window, "However, there comes a point in where that insanity isn't so humorous, a human gone mad with desire is scarier than any demon. But of course that's my point of view."

"Just what the hell are you?" Dio asked.

"That's not important, what is important is this 'tournament' that Aya is going to attend." Ogre replied, Mr. Sock raised one of his gray eyebrows suspiciously.

"How did you know that?" Mr. Sock and Dio said in unison.

"My, you people ask so many questions. But I cannot answer them all." Ogre turned around and looked at Mr. Sock, "I shall be taking my leave, I wish Aya the best of luck." And with that, Ogre had mysteriously disappeared.

"What a strange guy." Sockman said to himself.

The sun was setting, Aya, her pet rabbit, Snowball and Maria had decided to leave their mansion once and for all. Dio had set fire to their old home. In the midst of the fire, Dio walked up to Aya and delicately kissed her on the forehead.

"Make sure you win, Aya." He said to the girl, he stepped back, "Now go."

Outside the mansion

"That's a nice light show-oh! I almost forgot!" Mr. Sock pulled out a card, it had Aya's profile on it and it was colored blue and pink, with a #3 on the side, "Here's your Fighters Pass. Don't lose it!"

"What's this used for?" Aya asked examining the card.

"It's used as confirmation that you are indeed a participant in the tournament, it should not be copied or stolen." Mr. Sock explained.

"Well then, perhaps we should get going." Maria suggested, Mr. Sock nodded and instantly teleported them-

At the mansion, not the other one, but the one we've seen the last two chapters.

To the mansion.

"My, it's quite pretty." Maria complimented.

"Thanks, now you two should rest up, I'm heading back out." Mr. Sock said.

"Where are you going?" Aya asked, turning to the trench coat man.

"I'm going to pick up our next participant, I'll be back."

"Wait! Let me help!" Aya blurted out, Maria and Sockman were taken aback by the young girl's eagerness.

"Mistress! You mustn't, it could be-"

"Maria. I'll be fine, after what happened at the mansion, I feel like I can survive anything." Aya handed Snowball over to the assistant, "Look after Snowball please. I'll be back soon."

"Alright Aya, I'll drop you off at the next participant's house." Sockman said.

"Wait, drop me off-"

POP!

Maria let out an exhausted sigh and headed inside the mansion.

*END*

That's a good spot to leave off at, while Aya is trying to recruit our 4th competitor, Mr. Sock'll head up to a certain university and recruit out 5th competitor. Viola(?) is our next participant.


	4. The Innocent Girl

SUPER FREE GAME BROS!

Start

—Continue

Quit

Load which file?

File 1:

—Chapter 4: Viola?

02:12:54

The year is 1847.

Aya was standing at the door of a cozy cabin, she was taking several deep breaths, before mustering up the courage to finally knock on the door.

"I'll get it father!" A voice said from inside the cabin, the door opened to reveal a cute blonde girl, even Aya had to admit she was quite pretty.

"May I help you?" Viola, the blonde girl asked, Aya snapped back to her senses, and quickly formed a response to blonde's question.

"Erm...may I come in? Aya fumbled around with her response, but Viola shrugged and let the girl in.

Inside the cabin, Viola's father, Travis, was polishing his hunter's rifle in the dining room, he looked up to see a young girl with surprisingly formal clothing.

"Viola!" Travis said angrily, "you can't just bring strangers into the house!"

"But father! She's only a girl, I couldn't just leave her out there." Viola defended Aya, as if she hadn't known her for more than a few minutes.

"I'm sorry for intruding! I'll leave if you want me to..." Aya said as she walked over to the front door.

"Wait, kid..." The hunter let out a sigh, "sorry about that, you can stay if you want, Viola, go pour her some tea-"

"I already did!" Viola said, giving Aya a hot cup of tea, the German girl took a seat at the dining room table.

"So... you're not around here, are you?" Travis asked.

"How did you know?"

"Your clothes, you look like you come from rich people."

Aya looked down at her dress, she never really considered herself wealthy.

"Speaking of which, where are your parents? Did they just leave you out here?" Travis asked. That bought up some recent memories that Aya didn't want to think about.

"Oh, well... I... don't want to talk about it." The girl took a short but awkward sip from her tea, Aya had to let Viola know about the invitation, or she would've been wasting her time.

"If I may ask of you.." Aya said as she reached into one of her dress pockets and took out two letters, one red and one blue, "some trench coat person asked if you'd like to be interested in participating a tournament."

"Huh?" Travis said taken aback by the question, "you want me to participate in the tournament?"

"Oh no, this red envelope is for Viola, she's invited to participate." Aya clarified, she handed the red envelope to the blonde girl, and she opened it.

To Viola,

Congratulations! You have been invited to the very first Super Free Game Bros tournament, if you see a girl in a blue and white dress and pink bow, that's Aya! She'll supply your Fighters Pass, which is your confirmation that you are a participant of the tournament. I hope to see you at the mansion!

From Master Sock,

Now Viola was super confused. She never was really much of a fighter, so it had baffled her to be even considered for a tournament of all things.

"I don't think so, are you trying to scam us or something?" Travis angrily asked.

"N-no! It's not that it's just-"

"Father please! You're scaring her!" Viola stood up for the young girl, the blonde girl's father calmed down again.

"Ugh, Viola... I didn't think you'd want to fight in a tournament, I never knew you were like that."

"Well... I never fought another person, but this girl came all the way out here for us, it would be rude to decline," the blonde turned to the younger girl, "what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Aya. Aya Drevis."

"My name is Viola, and I accept your request!"

"Wow, I didn't think you'd say yes." Aya said with a smile.

Viola joins the battle!

"So um... you should probably pack your stuff."

"Oh, right!" Viola ran upstairs to pack her stuff. Travis scratched his head, concerned.

"So, how did you get here?" Viola's father asked, Aya replied with a simple shrug.

Viola's Room

The blonde picked up a leather bag and dusted it off.

It's old, but it'll do, Viola thought to herself.

"Yo Ellen."

'Viola' turned her head toward her windowsill to see a familiar black cat.

"Oh, it's you... what do you need?" The girl asked nonchalantly.

"I missed you too," The cat snarked, "Anyway, I heard about this 'tournament' thing, sounded cool, so I figured why not come with you?"

"My dad probably wouldn't be happy knowing that I was hiding a cat up here."

"I'll go in your bag."

Viola rolled her eyes, "Fine, but don't get your cat hair everywhere!" The black cat happily hopped into the girl's bag, making himself comfortable.

"Say Viola... what if someone found out about you?" The feline asked while in her bag. The blonde looked at her bed and pulled out a small knife from under her pillow.

"If they find out... I will kill them." Viola put the knife into her bag.

The blonde gleefully came down the stairs, Aya stood up and handed her Fighters Pass to her.

"What's this?" Viola questioned, her pass was green and yellow, with a number 4 on the side.

"Your pass, it's confirmation that you are participating. I've got mine right here," Aya pulled out her number 3 pass, "so we might meet each other on the field."

Viola turned to her father, "Father are you coming?"

Travis shook his head, "Sorry Viola, but someone has to look after the cabin, and that's me." The huntsman grabbed his rifle and handed it to his daughter, much to Aya and Viola's surprise.

"What? You want to win don't you? Take it."

"Father! I'm not shooting anyone at the tournament!"

"Fine... just make sure you try your best, ok?" Travis patted his daughter's head.

"I promise." Viola said sincerely.

Outside of the cabin, Aya fiddled around with Viola's invitation so they could return to the mansion.

"How do we get back?" The blonde asked a worried Aya.

"Umm.. I don't know, but we have to return somehow-" All of a sudden, Aya's pocket lit up, it was her Fighter's Pass, and in a flash of light she disappeared.

"Aya?! What happened? How did you return to the mansion-" All of a sudden, Viola disappeared as well.

The Mansion

The two girls were transported to the mansion's entrance, only to be greeted by a blue-haired hobo smoking a cigarette. Upon seeing the two girls, the hobo panicked and quickly squashed the cigarette butt on the ground.

"Hi there! I'm Garry! How did you two get here??" The hobo asked, both looked at each other and shrugged.

" 'Garry' was it? We're participants, do you know anyone else participating?" Viola asked.

"Hmm.. well, there's me, Ib and this young lady named Madotsuki... but that's it for now, you should expect more though." Garry explained as Aya and Viola headed inside the mansion.

"This place is pretty big, probably bigger than my mansion..." Aya admired the interior, the girls peeked inside the dining room to see a certain hikikomori eating pancakes drenched in syrup, and two monochromatic girls scarfing down some as well along with a blonde ponytail girl who was delicately eating scones.

"Is that Ib?" Viola asked pointing at the pigtail girl.

"Probably not," Aya said with a yawn, she had just realized how tired she was, after dealing with her father's undead victims and time-traveling, she was rather beat, "I'm going up to my room, I'll talk to you later..."

Viola figured she should do the same and followed the blackette up to her room. She and Aya were quickly stumped as she had no idea how to open her door, all there was on the door was a black box with a slit going vertically across the box, the girls had no idea what this was.

"Who are you two?" A littler girl innocently asked Viola and Aya, "If you wanna get in your rooms then you swipe your pass, see?" Ib walked over to her door, swiped her Fighters Pass through the black box, and heard a satisfying click before the 2nd grader entered her room.

Viola and Aya swiped their passes in the box, and both of them unlocked.

"I've never seen anything like that..." Viola admired the odd device, but Aya was already fast asleep in her room, she didn't even bother closing her door.

END*

This chapter went on for way longer than I expected, but that's fine! I'm actually kind of excited for this next chapter as Sockman goes to college for our next participant, Irisu Kyouko.


	5. The Bunny Witch

SUPER FREE GAME BROS!

Start

—Continue

Quit

Load which file?

File 1:

—Chapter 5: Irisu Kyouko

03:34:17

The year is 2008.

Meet Irisu. She is a asthmatic, anti-social and generally unremarkable. It had been a month after her acquaintance's birthday party, and had actually opened up to her colleagues, you wouldn't notice though. It was the last day of the semester and everyone wanted it to be over with, it was early morning and Irisu normally stayed in her dorm until it was time for her classes, but a knock on the door would change that. The college student dragged herself out of the bed to answer the door, when she did, she something quite startling, it was her childhood crush, Uuji.

"Yo Irisu, do you wanna-"

Irisu quickly slammed the door on her crush's face, he couldn't see her like this! She ran to her closest and frantically looked around for her usual outfit, and she found it, a red striped dress with a dark purple long-sleeve shirt parted down the middle, complete with her favorite bunny hairpin and two purple striped stockings. She looked in the mirror and her constant neutral expression turned into a small frown.

I could look better right now. But I also could look worse... it doesn't matter. All that matters is trying this morning.

After she straightened out her hair, she walked back over to her door and opened it, turns out Uuji didn't move from his original spot.

"So... do you wanna head down to breakfast with us?" Uuji inquired. Irisu nodded slowly.

On campus, it was a beautiful, sunny, albeit windy morning, Uuji and Irisu entered the dining hall, and it was fairly empty, aside from a few other early birds. Ageha and Edo were sitting by themselves chatting. Edogawa perked up as soon as he saw the two come to his table.

"Yo Uuji, Irisu! What's up?"

"Morning guys."

"...Good morning."

"We're gonna go to a cafe in a few, you guys coming?" Edo asked.

"Of course." Uuji responded, Edo and Age looked at Irisu for a response, and the girl quickly nodded in agreement, she didn't like it when people stared at her.

The cafe was quite crowded, it was still early and people were still hurrying to work. For Irisu however, it was suffocating, she felt as if she was going to pass out with all the people there, the asthmatic girl had gotten her latte and croissant, it was going smoothly, until she turned around and bumped into an old man with a snazzy black trench coat and black fedora, which was unfortunate because the latte had gotten all over Irisu's clothes.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" The man said taking out a napkin and handing it to Irisu, to which the latter hurriedly accepted, people stopped and looked at the scene, the girl felt the eyes on her back, she didn't like it.

It was so.

Unbelievably.

SUFFOCATING.

What are they all looking at? So what if I spilled something on myself? It doesn't concern any of you.

Now I'm damp and I wasted 260 yen.

"...Miss? Are you ok?" The trench coat man asked, Irisu snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Oh no, it's my fault, I'm getting old nowadays, I hope you understand Irisu..."

Oh I understand... you'd better hope I never see you again, or else I'll-wait, how did he know my name?

"How did you know my name?" Irisu asked, the old man's eyes widened in panic.

"Well, it's about time I take my leave, it's been a pleasure." The old man rushed out of the cafe, a barista poked her head from behind the counter.

"Sir you forgot your 5 blueberry muffins!"

The old man quickly rushed back to the counter and picked up his order. Everyone looked at the man as he hurried out of the cafe.

"Man...old people keep getting weirder and weirder!" Edogawa said while helping Irisu up.

"That guy must've really been in a hurry..." Ageha said.

The City

"So last time a 2nd grade teacher didn't work, but Ib was very excited to join, a substitute university professor should be better, but Irisu is very strange," Sockman contemplated to himself while walking back to campus, "Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, these muffins on the other hand..."

The day was winding down. 4pm in the afternoon. Last class of the day. Home stretch. Irisu settled down in her seat in the back of the class, once everyone else got settled in, he walked in.

"Good afternoon class!" Sockman said as he hung up his coat, he put his briefcase on his desk, the old man looked at Irisu and winked at her, Irisu's irises narrowed into slits upon seeing the man, her glare pierced Mr. Sock's heart.

She's creepy! But I guess that's what I get when I spilled her latte, Mr. Sock thought to himself.

"You may call me Professor Sock, I'm substituting for today!"

"Professor Sock, did a child name you?" A haggler said in the front of the class, the professor ignored the comment as he opened his briefcase, and a little red-eyed rabbit hopped out, and it caught everyone's attention. The rabbit tilted it's head curiously before it hopped up to the haggler who insulted Sockman.

"Awww, what's this old man? You keep rabbits in your briefcase, what a stupid old-" The student was cut off by the rabbit who all of a sudden started clawing at the hagglers face, the rabbit turned feral. It hopped around the class wreaking havoc, attacking students, tearing through walls, and flipping desks over.

The only student it didn't attack was Irisu, who marveled at the scene that was unfolding before her eyes. All of the fearful students were huddled up in a corner, Professor Sock was long gone. The bunny made it's way over to Irisu, the asthmatic girl winced as the rabbit stared her in the face. Until the something popped out of the rabbit's fur and landed on the floor next to Irisu.

It was that same envelope.

The university student picked up the envelope and read it while the bunny went back to terrorizing the students.

To Irisu Kyouko,

Congratulations! You have been invited to the very first Super Free Game Bros tournament, if you see a man in a black trench coat and a sweet fedora, that's me! I'll supply your Fighters Pass, which is your confirmation that you are a participant of the tournament. I hope to see you at the mansion!

P.S. 6pm, I know you might be confused, but I want to discuss more about this in your dorm room.

From Master Sock,

The girl did a double-take of what she just read, she had absolutely no fighting experience whatsoever. Why out of all people was she invited? She needed answers.

Class had ended and all of students ran out of the classroom terrified, the bunny hopped out after them and Irisu had exited last.

5:59pm, Irisu was laying in her bed, her thoughts were clouded, she had just taken her medicine, which helped her relax a little bit, but not that much. So she started to play her favorite 'game'. Irisu stares at the ceiling as colorful shapes started to fall onto one another. It was relaxing. Until...

Knock knock knock!

It must be the old man.

Irisu opened to door and her premonition was correct.

"Can I come in?"

"..."

Taking that as a yes, Sockman made his way in.

"Quite a cozy room."

"What do you want from me?" Irisu questioned seriously. Mr. Sock sighed.

"Well, if it isn't too much to ask... I just want to put you guys on TV..."

TV? No... I'm not humiliating myself in front of thousands of people.

"I refuse."

"But why? You may not think it Irisu, but you are so much smarter than you think you are!"

"I don't care. Leave me alone. I don't want to fight people."

"But you are capable of fighting," Sockman said slyly, "you have been taking engineering classes no?"

"I have... what's your point?"

Mr. Sock reached under Irisu's bed. The girl immediately knew what he was searching for and attempted to stop him, but it was too late, Sockman had pulled out from below what looked like a makeshift explosive. A C4.

"You keep explosives under your bed Irisu? How strange."

"Put that back right now-"

Sockman wasn't done, he put his fist on the room's ceiling and banged on it twice, activating a trapdoor, and a witch's outfit fell out, a shocked Irisu, leaped at the costume in attempt to hide it.

"You shouldn't be jumping around like that, the campus police are looking for me."

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"I know a lot of things kid."

"Don't toy with me!"

"I'm not, you probably don't care about this stuff in the long run. In the end it's all about Uuji, isn't it?"

Irisu stopped, nobody else knew about her crush on Uujima. She turned around to Sockman, her eyes had turned an even darker shade of red.

"You see Irisu, I'm an opportunist, and when I heard about you, I knew you would add some flavor to the tournament I'm hosting, you're an antisocial girl with a grudge against the world. You are very dangerous. With that in mind, wouldn't Uuji be attracted with someone as "unique" as you?" Sockman ranted.

That's fair... If I were to win, Uuji would finally pay attention to me... I would be willing to break a few eggs to get that to happen. This is a good opportunity...

After some thinking, Irisu made up her mind. She grabbed the letter off of her desk and got the Fighters Pass from inside it. It was pink, white and yellow, with a #6 on the side.

"This is ridiculous. But I accept."

Irisu Kyouko joins the battle!

"Hooray! I give your other three friends guest envelopes as well, and they all don't mind coming!"

"What?"

"Pack your stuff girl, we're heading out in an hour!"

7pm, Edogawa, Ageha, and Uuji were chatting at the entrance of the university. As usual Irisu secluded herself, only offering a few lines to the conversation. Until Mr. Sock appeared right in front of them.

"Woah! Are you magical or something?" Edogawa asked, Sockman hurriedly nodded as he seamlessly teleported the four students and himself to the mansion. The policemen had exited the university, one of them took out their walkie talkie.

"Culprit is nowhere to be found. Over."

Crossing space-time...

The five had arrived at their destination.

"Holy... this place is huge!" Edogawa gaped at the mansion. The others just nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're here. The competitors are inside, enjoy your stay!" Sockman said as he teleported away.

The university students made their way into the mansion, to be greeted with Garry, Maria and Poniko happily chatting away in the dining room, Madotsuki being asleep on one of the couches, and Ib, Aya, Viola, Monoe and Monoko playing around, and Masada-sensei tuning his piano.

"Are those two girls... gray?" Age asked Uuji.

"Seems like it."

Wasting no time, Irisu went up to her room, Garry, Ib, Aya and Viola had just noticed the newcomers.

"Oh dear, did I miss someone?" Garry asked the students.

"Oh yeah, that's just Irisu. She's super shy." Edogawa answered.

"Well then, call me Garry, it's nice meeting you. That's Madotsuki over there," Garry said pointing the sleeping young lady, "she was shy, but she's been coming around to us lately."

"Hi there! I'm Ib!" The little girl said innocently.

"My name is Aya." The German girl introduced herself politely.

"I'm Viola, it's nice meeting you." The oldest girl said kindly.

"No way!" Edogawa said while looking down at Ib, "That Sockman is gonna let little girls participate?"

"That is a little... strange." Age admitted.

"A little strange?" Uuji snarked.

This... took a turn. I truly wasn't expecting to be doing this kind of thing. The organizer is definitely mysterious, but he doesn't seem like a bad person. The tall one with blue hair reminds me of Edogawa, he's just as annoying. The three little girls shouldn't be any problem, I hope. Finally, the sleeping girl.

She's strange.

When I saw her, it felt like I knew what she was going through. That isn't possible however, she's asleep!

...

It doesn't matter.

Soon, this will be over, and Uuji will be mine.

No matter what.

END*

Sorry for the long wait! Haven't really been motivated lately. But six down and two more to go! The next chapter is for Suga Koutarou!


End file.
